


All I Need (is a little distraction)

by Secret_Kink



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Half-Sibling Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp Incest | Earpcest, gp Wynonna Earp, masturbation at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Kink/pseuds/Secret_Kink
Summary: Distractions at work
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Carnal Cinema but can be read on its own too. I’m not sure if this will even be a thing people like. I edit my own works so it’s probably messed up somewhere. Once again, I mean absolutely no offense to any trans or intersex people. Title idea from The Lucksmiths: Little Distraction  
> I’m in the middle of moving so probably not going to be posting a lot. Anyway! Comments/kudos are appreciated, be honest and be kind!

Waverly was busy pouring over transcripts from the BBD, on a Saturday no less. Languages being a passion of hers only one of the reasons she offered to come in.

Totally engrossed in the task at hand she chose to ignore the sound of her phone buzzing in the distance.

After a while her phone alerted her to another new message. Deciding to take a break she walked over to her desk. Seeing the notifications were from Wynonna she smiled to herself. After their explosive movie night they had agreed to keep things as normal as possible to avoid suspicion from their friends.

So while she would much rather be exploring her newfound relationship with her sister, she felt the need to make an appearance at work, as usual.

Once she opened the texts though, all coherent thoughts fled her mind. The first message was innocuous enough;

**Wy:** _ thinking about you ;) _

The second message..fuck. Waverly sucked in her breath, feeling herself getting wet as her eyes scanned the picture over and over, her sister’s toned body on display as she laid back against the pillows. Dark hair fanned out around her shoulders, no shirt, arm disappearing beneath the frame.

** Wave:  ** _ Wynonna, god! What are you doing? _

** Wy:  ** _ Just picturing it’s you stroking my cock right now _

Waverly’s whole body shuddered when she read the text.

** Wave:  ** _ show me _

Immediately hitting send, breathing heavily while she clutched her phone waiting for a response.

“I’m gonna head to lunch early!”

Waverly almost jumped out of her skin, forgetting she wasn’t alone, turning to find Jeremy grabbing his stuff. “Oh, yeah, I’ll be here..workin’ away” throwing some finger guns. Waverly cringed internally. Luckily Jeremy didn’t catch on.

Once the room was empty Waverly eagerly opened her messages again, waiting on a response from Wynonna as she scanned over the picture again. 

Excruciatingly long minutes passed with no indication of a return text before Waverly eventually set her phone down.

Distracting herself seemed like a safe option. Clearly her sister was preoccupied and probably wouldn’t answer her for a while. 

Not two minutes later her phone buzzed, streaking across the room like lightening Waverly opened the new message.

** Wy:  ** _ Is this what you want babygirl? _

followed by an image of Wynonna grasping her thick cock.

Waverly audibly gasped, thankful nobody was in the room with her. Holding her phone tight in both hands she studied the picture. Feeling herself getting more and more turned on thinking about all of the things they hadn’t done..yet.

Perfectly alone in the BBD office she sat down, leaning back in her chair sliding her hips down a little while pulling her shirt up. Focusing the front camera so her lacy black and white bra was in view, she angled the focus to also capture the tanned skin of her stomach, hand mid-slide to the button of her pants.

Pulling her shirt back down quickly she hit send. Chewing on her lip as she waited for Wynonna’s response.

** Wy:  ** _ Fuck Waverly, you make me so hard. I wish you were here _

Waverly smiled, remembering how Wynonna had liked it when she talked dirty.

** Wave:  ** _ mm if I were there I’d definitely have my hand around you, stroking up and down slowly _

Waverly exhaled loudly, thinking about their first time together.

** Wy:  ** _ holy shit, keep going _

**Wave:** _I’m so wet already, sliding the head of your cock against my clit._

**Wy:** _fuck babygirl, you’re so perfect. I can’t stop thinking about how you look when you come_

**Wave:** _I can’t stop thinking about how you feel inside me, fucking me so hard and deep_

**Wy:** _are you trying to make me explode?!_

**Wave:** _Well isn’t that the point ;)_

**Wy:** _send me another picture...please_

Waverly hastily made her way to the bathroom, thankful it was the weekend and most of the offices were empty.

Shutting and locking the door she quickly shed all of her clothes. Setting a timer for her camera, positioning the phone on the sink counter she leaned her upper body against the door, spreading her legs and pushing her hips and ass back at just the right angle.

After a few tries she found the perfect picture, back arched, long hair falling across her shoulders while her fingers spread her dripping pussy for the camera. For Wynonna.

Seconds later she had a response, stilling herself a moment, she opened the text. Wynonna’s words momentarily catching her off guard.

** Wy:  ** _ Fuck, baby! I can’t wait to bend you over and fuck your pussy like that _

** Wave:  ** _ Baby? _

** Wy:  ** _ Sorry, just slipped out _

** Wave: ** _ I like it ;) _

** Wy:  ** _ Yeah? You want me to fuck your tight pussy, baby? Bend you over and slide my hard cock inside you? _

** Wave: ** _ God, yes. I want to feel your cock pounding into me again. _

Still so wet and flustered Waverly decided to take a short video for her sister. Angling her phone she leaned back against the door, spreading her legs while she slipped two fingers into herself, gasping as she slowly fucked her pussy.

It felt so good to finally have something filling her, slowly pumping in and out she brought her thumb up to work her clit with each thrust.

“Fuck Wynonna I’m so wet” she whispered.

Starting to fuck herself faster, breaths coming in short pants. She knew she should stop and go back to work but she just couldn’t, didn’t want to. Everything felt too good, her body on fire as she thought about Wynonna’s cock fucking her hard and fast.

“Oh god I’m so close already” she moanedlightly. Slick fingers pumping in and out, hitting her clit with just enough friction. Remembering Wynonna fucking her hard until she came she breathed out; “I love it when you cum in my pussy”

Saying those words while recording a video for Wynonna, fingering herself at work had her coming hard, body tense, pussy clenching around her own fingers. Breathing heavy she slumped against the door while she came down.

Knowing Jeremy would be back soon she reluctantly pulled out, washing up and re-dressing before heading back to her office.

Sitting down in the chair just as the door swung open.  _ Perfect timing  _ she thought to herself, smug grin in place.

Trying to appear like she was actually getting some work done she clicked open some files on her laptop, trying to focus on anything other than the thought of her own sister laying in bed stroking herself.

Apparently an impossible task, all she wanted right now was to get thoroughly fucked by Wynonna. Crossing her legs and leaning forward to put some pressure on her throbbing clit, stifling a moan.

Waverly opened her messages, Wynonna hadn’t answered yet. Pulling up her video and adding a quick text before hitting send.

** Wave:  ** _ I’m so wet right now. All I can think about is you fucking me _

Minutes passed, assuming Wynonna was watching the video she waited. Trying to at least do some menial work in the meantime. Finally Wynonna responded

** Wy:  ** _ Fuck! Waverly that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen _

** Wy:  ** _ I can’t stop watching you cum all over your fingers thinking about my cock fucking your pretty wet pussy _

** Wave:  ** _ I want you so bad right now Wynonna _

Checking the time Waverly realized she was so preoccupied that she never actually took her lunch break. Figuring it was late enough to call it a day.

** Wave:  ** _ pick me up in 30 _

Firing off the text before Wynonna could respond she closed her laptop, filing away the transcripts she had been working on. Time seemed to creep by, anxiously bouncing her leg up and down, glancing at the clock every few seconds until she finally heard Wynonna’s truck outside.

“Hey Jer, I’m heading out now”

“Sounds good!” He smiled, giving her a quick thumbs up before swiveling back around to his computer.

Gathering up her things quickly Waverly rushed outside. Not even bothering with her coat. Tossing her belongings into the cab of the truck before hopping in and slamming the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little after work reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make these stories relatable, or at least readable, comments and kudos are appreciated :). Be honest and be kind!

** Wave:  ** _ pick me up in 30 _

Wynonna didn’t get the text at first, still pumping her fist around her cock as she watched her sister’s video over again. Waverly’s breathy moans and whispered words making her cock twitch in her hand. 

Especially that last “I love it when you cum in my pussy”, fuck, just a little more and she would be over the edge. The video ended and she finally noticed the message from Waverly.

30 minutes? Did Waverly not want her to finish? Debating whether she wanted to keep going or test her resolve to stop what she was doing and pick up her sister she weighed her options.

Finding herself surprisingly liking the power play, the orgasm denial, she decided to stop. 30 minutes seemed like an eternity but she could do it, for Waverly. 

Laying spread eagle on the bed trying to control her breathing, really resisting the urge to watch the video again, Wynonna tried to think of anything that would make her less hard.

Finally managing to slip her clothes on, everything felt too sensitive, she made her way to her truck. Adjusting herself unsuccessfully before shifting gears muttering to herself “the things I do for you babygirl”, peeling out of the dusty homestead driveway.

The drive there felt like too long and not long enough, unable to anticipate just what her sister had in mind Wynonna couldn’t quite keep herself from getting somewhat hard again.

Pulling up to the building and putting the truck in park she pulled out her phone. In the middle of texting “I’m here” when the front doors banged open, Waverly’s petite frame rushing toward her. Finding herself a little speechless as her sister roughly threw her things in, the harsh sound of the door closing snapping her out of it.

“Looking a little frazzled there Wave” Wynonna joked, putting the truck in reverse and pulling out of the parking space.

Waverly didn’t bother answering, only scooting herself across the seat to start sucking and biting Wynonna’s neck. Hand coming up to cup her still semi-hard cock in her tight pants.

Wynonna jerked in surprise “Jeezus babygirl, trying to drive here!”

But Waverly didn’t stop, breathlessly saying “I don’t care, find somewhere to park. I need you inside me now”

Wynonna shuddered, Waverly’s hand undoing her pants and slipping inside, roughly stroking her rapidly hardening cock making her almost lose control.

“Fuck Waves, I can’t think with you doing that” she gritted out between clenched teeth, trying to keep her focus on the road was impossible at this point. Spying an empty parking lot she whipped in. Pulling the truck behind an old run down building.

Shoving the gear into park just as Waverly swung her leg over her hips, connecting their mouths in a searing kiss. Grinding her body against Wynonna sucking her tongue into her mouth. Wynonna gripped her sister’s ass hard feeling her stiff cock rub against Waverly’s still clothed pussy.

Groaning into the kiss Wynonna reached down and unbuttoned Waverly’s pants, “take these off, now” she ordered. Waverlymoved over, quickly kicking off her pants and underwear, straddling Wynonna’s lap again.

Wynonna had shoved her pants down in the time it took Waverly to get undressed, hard cock straining against her hand as she positioned the head to slip into Waverly’s soaking wet pussy.

Pulling her sister’s hips down onto her cock she threw her head back against the seat, “holy shit, I’ll never get over how wet you are for me” slidng her thick length into Waverly’s tight cunt.

“god Wynonna you fill me up so good” Waverly whispered into her ear, closing her lips around her earlobe, moving down to suck a bruise into her neck. Roughly rocking her hips in a quick rhythm while Wynonna gripped her hard enough to leave marks.

Some semblance of sanity returning to Wynonna’s lust filled brain she opened her eyes to scan their surroundings. “Shit we’re so in public”

“I don’t care” Waverly gasped “just fuck me”

Wynonna couldn’t help the exhilarating tingle run down her spine at her little sister’s words. Moving her hands up to Waverly’s ass she used the leverage to pull her down, pushing her hips up in short deep strokes. “Like this, baby?”

“Fuuuck yess” Waverly’s hands gripping the seat behind Wynonna’s head, panting harsh breaths into her neck, hips gyrating. Wynonna watched her sister’s swollen pussy take her cock over and over, arms coming up to wrap around her back as Waverly’s moans grew louder.

“I’m gonna come, touch me!”

Despite the awkward angle Wynonna managed to slip her hand down, pushing her fingers hard against Waverly’s throbbing clit, rubbing her fingers back and forth quickly.

“Yess just like that” Waverly moaned, riding her cock hard and fast.

“come for me” Wynonna groaned, Waverly’s whole body pulled tight. Wynonna could feel her walls pulsing around her length before Waverly suddenly pulled up, slipping just off of her cock soaking her lap as she came.

Mouth open in surprise Wynonna watched as Waverly squirted on her cock. “Fuck, baby!” snaking her arm around Waverly’s waist she reached down rapidly stroking herself, losing control almost embarrassingly fast arching her back while her cock pulsed hot cum all over her little sister’s slick cunt.

After they caught their breath Wynonna moaned “Christ Waverly, I take back what I said earlier. That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”

Waverly smiled sheepishly, “I’ve never done that before” 

“Well, we’re definitely gonna have to make that happen again..a lot”

Smiling as she pressed a light kiss against Wynonna’s soft lips. “Take me home” she whispered, winking before sliding off of Wynonna’s lap, pulling her pants back on as Wynonna put the truck in drive. 


End file.
